


February 15, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered with Supergirl as soon as a shortcut took them to a hungry creature's den.





	February 15, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos glowered with Supergirl as soon as a shortcut took them to a hungry creature's den and they viewed the enemy preparing to devour them.

THE END


End file.
